Khadgar
|statut = Vivant|Mentor(s) = Medivh, Guzbah|Ancien(s) Titre(s) = Archimage du Kirin Tor> Apprenti de Medivh|Arme = Atiesh}} "Je suis Khadgar, ancien disciple du gardien déchu Medivh. Vous avez sûrement entendu prononcer son nom. C’est moi qui découvris que Medivh était possédé par le très maléfique Sargeras, et qu’il avait ouvert la Porte des Ténèbres entre ce monde et Azeroth. Malgré la révérence que je portais à mon maître, je fus obligé de le tuer et d’apaiser son âme torturée." ' '' « Le sacrifice. Pour les jeunes, il est synonyme de changement. Mais pour les anciens, il annonce la fin. Je connais très bien ces deux interprétations. » Encore étudiant du Kirin Tor, Khadgar devint très jeune le premier et seul apprenti du grand Magus Medivh. Il découvrit que son maître était possédé par le titan noir Sargeras et du se résoudre à le tuer avec l'aide de Lothar et de Garona. Au cours de la seconde guerre, il combattit la Horde aux cotés de l'Alliance de Lordaeron avant de parvenir à repousser l'ennemi jusqu'à la Porte des Ténèbres qu'il détruisit. Lorsque la Horde de Draenor déferla a nouveau sur Azeroth, Khadgar mena l'Expédition de l'Alliance sur la planète natale des orcs où il y découvrit les plans de Ner'zhul. Afin d'éviter que la destruction de Draenor n'emporte Azeroth avec elle, Khadgar détruisit cette fois ci la Porte des Ténèbres situé sur ce monde sur lequel ils furent, lui et les survivants, pris au pièges.Roman: Au-delà de la Porte des Ténèbres Pendant de nombreuses années, on le crut mort lors de son geste héroïque. Mais suite à la réouverture de la porte des Ténèbres, il fût découvert en vie auprès du Naaru A'dal à Shattrah. Bien plus tard, quand la Horde de fer débuta l'invasion d'Azeroth, Khadgar, dont l'expérience et la sagesse sont inégalées, fût appelé pour aider a repousser l'invasion. Comme un recommencement, Khadgar mèna la Horde et l'Alliance sur la Draenor d'antan alternatif aux cotés de Thrall et Maraad, afin de déjouer les plans de la Horde de fer. Mais alors que la menace avait été stoppé sur Draenor (Wod) , Khadgar à découvert que la Légion ardente est de retour en Azeroth. Histoire '''L'Apprentissage avec Medivh Alors âgé de 17 ans, Khadgar fut envoyé à Karazhan comme assistant auprès de Medivh, par le Kirin Tor. Ses anciens précepteurs Guzbah, Dame Delth, Alonda et Norlan voulaient utiliser la présence de Khadgar dans Kharazan pour garder un œil sur le magus et chacun dans un but plus personnel. Il fut accueilli à Karazhan par Moroes le chambellan de Medivh qui l'attendait en son nom. En premier lieu, Khadgar pensa que Medivh n'était pas plus que ce qu'il semblait être : un vieux mage bienveillant, curieux et un peu excentrique. Medivh le questionna sur le Kirin Tor puis lui donna comme première tâche de ranger sa bibliothèque, comme bon nombre d'anciens prétendants au rôle d'apprenti. En se promenant dans la tour, Khadgar découvrit une pièce où il eu une vision d'une armée humaine dirigée par un vieux mage aux cheveux blancs, combattant sous un ciel rouge, des créatures à la peau verte et équipées d'armures noires. Il fut surpris par l'étrange ressemblance entre le vieux mage et lui-même. Un jour, alors que Khadgar triait des livres, Medivh, qui venait de rentrer, l'attaqua le prenant pour un voleur. Medivh avait oublié que Khadgar était toujours présent et il s'excusa. Ils montèrent ensuite tous les deux au sommet de la tour où des griffons les attendaient pour un départ immédiat. Medivh toucha la tête de Khadgar qui acquit instantanément les compétences pour monter la bête, avant de partir tous les deux explorer le sud du royaume, Les Morasses Noires. Khadgar rencontra pour la première fois des Orcs et des démonistes dont Nothgrin. En mauvaise posture, il fût sauvé par Medivh avant qu'une patrouille humaine, conduite par Anduin Lothar n'arrive. Le magus lui présenta Khadgar comme son apprenti officiel. De retour à Karazhan, Khadgar eu une nouvelle vision dans laquelle les jeunes Medivh Lothar et Llane combattaient des Troll des jungles. A la fin de leur combat, Medivh, exténué, fixait Khadgar lui demandant de veiller sur lui avant de sombrer dans un coma. La vision prit fin. Medivh s'absenta des lieux, laissant Khadgar seul dans la tour. Une semaine passa, Khadgar, qui continuait ses études, mis au point un sort spécial permettant d'apprivoiser les visions que procure Karazhan. Quand il pensa que son sort était achevé, il l'utilisa dans le but d'avoir une vision du jeune Medivh. Mais il fut témoin de la bataille épique entre Magna Aegwynn et Sargeras. Peu après, Medivh de retour demanda à Khadgar de l'accompagner à Hurlevent pour enquêter sur les morts mystérieuses de deux puissants mages, Hugarin et Huglar. Sur place, il furent accueillis par Lothar, qui les épaula dans leurs constatations, amenant par déduction au fait que les deux mages avaient, semble-t-il, tenté d'invoquer un démon qui les avait assassinés. Mais Khadgar ne semblait pas convaincu par cette hypothèse. Medivh révéla alors à son apprenti qu'il était le dernier Gardien de Tirisfal et lui apprit l'existence du Conseil de Tirisfal. Puis, le maître magus partit chasser le démon qui se trouvait toujours dans l'enceinte de Hurlevent. La menace éliminée, ils retournèrent à Karazhan. Medivh exténué suite au combat face au démon qui avait tué Hugarin et Huglar, expliqua hâtivement à Khadgar comment déchiffrer les missives de l'Ordre du Conseil de Tirisfal, afin que celui-ci ne se doute pas de son état affaibli. Il sombra ensuite dans un sommeil profond. Trois semaines passèrent, au cours desquelles Khadgar joua parfaitement son rôle de secrétaire. Parmi toutes ces lettres, l'une d'elle, non signée, l'intrigua. Elle indiquait qu'un émissaire serait bientôt là. Alors que Khadgar était en pleine lecture d'une nouvelle missive lui apprenant la mort de son ancien précepteur Guzbah, il se trouva nez à nez avec Sargeras qui contemplait Medivh depuis le pied du lit. Terrifié, Khadgar tenta de le poignarder par surprise avec un coupe-papier mais le coup passa à travers le démon qui disparut. C'est à ce moment que Medivh se réveilla. Avec le retour à la normale de l'état de santé de Medivh, le quotidien reprit son cours. Khadgar avait progressé dans sa maîtrise de la magie du feu et avait développé la capacité d'utiliser la foudre ainsi que tout un tas de sortilèges mineurs. Medivh, dont les absences de Karazhan s'intensifiaient, pressait son apprenti à maîtriser au plus vite son art. Un jour, un émissaire arriva à Karazhan, mais Khadgar ne parvint pas à en savoir plus. Le lendemain Khadgar tenta d'utiliser son sort de vision tout juste modifié pour voir la rencontre entre son maître et l'émissaire. Cependant il eut une toute autre vision ; celle de Nielas Aran et Aegwynn en pleine discussion après la conception de leur héritier, Medivh. La vision s'évanouit et Khadgar ressentit une présence qui l'épiait, l'émissaire. Poursuivant l'intrus, il découvrit une orque qu'il tenta de maîtriser sans succès. Contrairement à lui, cette dernière était terriblement douée en combat rapproché. L'intervention de Moroes venu chercher Khadgar sur ordre de Medivh mit fin au combat . Hors de lui, Khadgar exigea de comprendre pourquoi la présence d'une orque était admise à Karazhan. Medihv lui révéla qu'elle était une Demi-orc du nom de Garona et qu'elle représentait certains des Clans orcs qui séjournaient dans les Morasses Noires. Medivh, irrité par la non-ouverture d'esprit de son apprenti qui accusait Garona d'espionnage, finit par le réprimander lui rappelant que lui même était venu dans ce but, pour le compte du Kirin Tor. De retour dans la bibliothèque, Khadgar trouva Garona fouinant dans ses notes ce qui lui déplut fortement. Une discussion entre eux débuta où chacun glanait des informations sur le peuple de l'autre quand tout à coup un démon fit irruption. Au terme d'un combat fastidieux, Khadgar et Garona, alliés de fortune, réussirent à le terrasser. Ils partirent prévenir Medivh qui ne sembla pas les croire mais se déplaça toute de même vers l'endroit où le cadavre était censé reposer. Il n'y trouva que Moroes œuvrant à nettoyer la pagaille que le combat avait engendrée. Très énervé, Medivh donna crédit aux visions que Karazhan procure et ce malgré l'insistance conjointe de son apprenti et de Garona. Khadgar et Garona, dont la remise en état de la bibliothèque leur avait été imposée par le magus mécontent, restaient persuadés que le démon n'était pas une illusion et commencèrent à enquêter. A mesure qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, les relations entre Garona et Khadgar s'amélioraient tandis que Medivh devenait de plus en plus distant et sombre. Khadgar découvrit que Medivh se souciait peu du sort des humains après une discussion avec son maître. Quand à Garona, elle lui révéla comment la Horde avait pu pénétrer en Azeroth par un portail créé avec l'aide d'un inconnu. Il fût décidé d'utiliser une nouvelle fois le sort qui permet de maîtriser les visions de Karazhan pour découvrir qui était le responsable de l'arrivé des Orcs. Avec stupeur, ils découvrirent que Medivh contactant Gul'dan en était l'auteur. Puis la vision disparut. Avec tout le brouhaha engendré par cette découverte, Medivh apparut au seuil de la porte demandant aux deux compères de sortir de la salle. Cependant, Garona retint Khadgar en lui montrant que le magus possédait une deuxième ombre prenant un angle bizarre. Khadgar demanda des explications au magus sur les raisons de sa rencontre avec Gul'dan et le fait d'avoir permis aux Orcs d'entrer en Azeroth. Medivh entra dans une colère noire quand Khadgar refusa de sortir, après une énième demande, et tenta de pénétrer dans la salle. C'est alors que des étincelles jaillirent du cercle protecteur destiné aux démons, provoquant l'incompréhension de Khadgar et Garona. Medivh tenta de pénétrer par force dans le cercle et l'image de Sargeras apparue superposée à celle du magus. Conscient qu'avec le temps il parviendrait à rompre le sortilège, Khadgar invoqua une vision pour l'aider à combattre ce mal et c'est un combat entre Aegwynn et Sargeras/Medivh qui apparut. L'attention du démon fût détournée, donnant assez de temps à Khadgar et Garona pour fuir à toute allure, empruntant un griffon pour se diriger vers Hurlevent. Ils durent se poser, contraints par le griffon tentant de les désarçonner pour répondre à l'appel de son maître. Au cours de leur voyage vers la capitale, ils rencontrèrent une patrouille d'orcs qui capturèrent Khadgar mais Garona le sortit de ce mauvais pas en le faisant passer pour son esclave. Plus tard, c'est une patrouille humaine qui captura Garona et malgré l'intervention de Khadgar, la présentant comme sa prisonnière, devant le refus du sergent à la relâcher il usa de magie à l'encontre de ce dernier. Heureusement Lothar et sa patrouille arrivèrent à ce moment. Alors que Hurlevent devait faire face aux sièges répétés des orcs, Lothar décida, contre l'avis de son roi Llane, de mener une expédition à Karazhan pour découvrir la vérité et faire ce qui devait être fait si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Khadgar et Garona, ainsi que pas moins de six patrouilles, s'envolèrent pour la tour maudite. A leurs arrivée, ils constatèrent la mort de Moroes et de Cook, les deux serviteurs de Medivh qui, quant à lui, semblait avoir disparu. Garona découvrit une porte secrète dans un mur que Khadgar s'empressa d'ouvrir à l'aide de magie. Derrière se trouvait ce qui semblait être une copie de Karazhan plongeant dans les profondeurs de la terre, comme un reflet dans l'eau. En s'enfonçant dans le terrier démoniaque, la troupe se retrouva confrontée à des créatures que Lothar, aidé de ses hommes, combattit tandis qu'il confiait à Khadgar et Garona la poursuite de leur mission. Tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur descente, une vision leur apparut dans laquelle Garona, en pleurs, assassinait le roi Llane. Ils finirent par arriver devant Medihv/Sargeras qui, dans une contre-attaque sur Khadgar, lui ôta toute magie et vitalité le rendant semblable à un vieillard. Lothar finit par les rejoindre et intervint en attaquant le magus. L'attention de Medivh/Sargeras fut assez détournée pour que Khadgar se place dans son dos. L'épée que Lothar lui avait confié plus tôt à Hurlevent pointait sur sa poitrine. Khadgar en déduisit que la part d'humain de Medivh/Sargeras avait tout fait pour manœuvrer les autres, pour un dernier recours au cas ou le démon prendrait pleine possession de lui. Quand le démon tenta d'utiliser la magie, Khadgar enfonça l'épée ensorcelée en plein cœur. Medivh remercia Khadgar lui indiquant qu'il avait combattu Sargeras autant qu'il avait pu avant de succomber. A la fin du combat Garona avait disparu et Khadgar indiqua à Lothar qu'il voulait rester un moment sur place pour enterrer Medivh, Moroes et Cook et également retrouver Garona. Khadgar, qui depuis son premier jour à Karazhan se sentait épié, aperçu un être fantomatique sur le balcon. Khadgar le reconnut, il n'était qu'autre que Medivh mais il s'étonnait de sa présence, car récemment décédé. Il confia être l'essence même du Gardien dans le futur ; débarrassé de toute souillure de Sargeras et qui s'apprêtait à combattre de nouveau la Légion Ardente.Roman : Le Dernier Gardien (Jeff Grubb) Seconde Guerre (L'Heure des Ténèbres) Après la mort de Medivh et la chute d'Hurlevent par les Orcs, Khadgar, Lothar et le reste des réfugiés fuirent vers le nord, vers les terres du Royaume de Lordaeron. Au fil du temps il retrouva son pouvoir magique devenu plus puissant qu'autrefois. Bien qu'il ait retrouvé également son endurance, sa force et son agilité, son apparence quant à elle demeura celle d'un homme âgé, au visage ridé et aux cheveux blancs.Roman : L'Heure des Ténèbres (Aaron Rosenberg) Khadgar passa la Seconde Guerre à combattre aux cotés de L'Alliance de Lordaeron tout en étudiant les sorts de Medivh et la nature de la Porte des Ténèbres. Lorsque la guerre tourna en faveur de L'Alliance, la Horde fut repoussée en arrière jusqu'à la Porte des Ténèbres. Khadgar la détruisit, rompant ainsi le lien entre Azeroth et Draenor, et coupant le reste de la Horde de renforts. Cependant la brèche entre les mondes continua d'exister. Pour se prémunir contre une nouvelle attaque venue de Draenor, Khadgar supervisa la construction de Rempart-du-Néant dans les Terres foudroyées.http://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/game/lore/characters/khadgar L'Expédition de L'Alliance (Au-delà de la porte des ténèbres) Image : WC2BnE_logo.png Le contenu de cette section est exclusif à Warcraft II. Alors que le lutte contre les orcs faisait rage, Turalyon lui suggéra de se nourrir et de dormir un peu. Pendant son sommeil, Khadgar eut un rêve étrange. Il était un géant courant au milieu de Lordaeron avec sa jeune apparence, avant qu'il soit maudit par Sargeras/Medivh. Quand il aperçut Dalaran, il courut dans sa direction et commença lentement à rapetisser. Lorsque Khadgar toucha le sol, il avait retrouvé sa taille normale. Il entra alors dans la Citadelle Pourpre où l'attendait une personne pour dîner. C'était Antonidas, qui l'avertit du vol de L'Oeil de Dalaran. Les craintes de Khadgar se confirmèrent seulement un an après l'achèvement de la construction de Rempart-du-Néant, lorsque le portail s'ouvrit de nouveau et que les Orcs s'en déversèrent, frappant stratégiquement pour voler de puissants artefacts. Dans la crainte d'une nouvelle invasion, Khadgar mena une Expédition de l'Alliance sur la terre natale des Orcs où il découvrit rapidement que la situation était pire que ce qu'il craignait. Les Orcs menés par le chaman Ner'zhul, avaient l'intention d'ouvrir d'autres portails vers de nouveaux mondes que la Horde pillerait. Khadgar et ses compagnons se mirent en quête du Crâne de Gul'dan, le trouvant en possession d'Aile-de-mort. Khadgar fut la clé pour vaincre le dragon et reprendre le crâne. Malheureusement, incapable d'arrêter Ner'zhul ouvrant ses portails et incapable de contenir l'instabilité des énergies que cela engendra, Draenor fut déchiré. Pour empêcher la destruction potentielle d'Azeroth, Khadgar utilisa le savoir du Grimoire de Medivh et le pouvoir du Crâne de Gul'dan pour fermer la Porte des ténèbres depuis Draenor, protégeant ainsi Azeroth du cataclysme final. Khadgar conduisit les survivants dans une des failles et retourna sur les restes de Draenor. Hurlevent l'immortalisa dans une statue massive située dans la Vallée des Héros, aux côtés des autres dirigeants de L'Expédition de L'Alliance. 'Burning Crusade' Lors de la réouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres, les héros d'Azeroth découvrirent l'Archimage en vie à Shattrah auprès d'A'dal. Khadgar raconta que les Fils de Lothar survivants et lui même furent pris au piège sur les restes de Draenor aujourd'hui nommé Outreterre. Faisant de leurs mieux pour survivre sur ce désert ravagé, ils sentirent avec le temps , qu'approché un nouveau mal venu du Néant distordu : la Légion ardente qui cherchait à s'emparer de l'Outreterre. Alors que les Fils de Lothar tenaient le front contre l'invasion, Khadgar usa de sa magie pour atteindre la Ténèbre de l'Au-delà où un miracle se produisit. Il découvrit une Lumière prodigieuse, d'une pureté incommensurable : A'dal et ses Naaru. Pensant qu'eux seuls ont le pouvoir de chasser la Légion ardente, l'archimage réussit à convaincre A'dal et ses frères de revenir avec lui en Outreterre. Cependant il s'aperçut que le pouvoir des Naaru doit avant tout prendre vie dans le cœurs de ceux qui désirent combattre les ténèbres et ainsi devenir des flambeaux de leur éternelle Lumière.Dialogue de Khadgar lorsqu'on l'interroge Il fît visiter ensuite Shattrah et ses résidents au nouveau venu avec l'aide de son serviteur d'arcane, avant de lui conseiller de combattre aux cotés de l'une des deux factions qu'abritent la ville lumière, L'Aldor ou Les Clairvoyant.Quête : Ville de Lumière Plus tard, L'Œil pourpre découvrit des signes d'une activité inquiétante à Karazhan. L'un de ses membres, l'Archimage Cédric, désireux de pénétrer et d'enquêter dans la tour maudite scellé et isolé du monde extérieur, envoya un Champion d'Azeroth transmettre le rapport à Khadgar ,la seule personne toujours en vie capable d'ouvrir Karazhan. Devant les nouvelles troublantes du rapport, Khadgar décida de confier sa clé au Champion. Seulement, par mesure de sécurité, quand Khadgar avait réalisé qu'il était bloqué en Outreterre, il divisa la clé en trois fragments et les plaça dans des conteneurs enchantés qui masque leur présence des regards indigne, à des endroits qu'il jugeais sûrs à l'époque.Quête :Khadgar Les trois fragment retrouvé par le Champion d'Azeroth, Khadgar reconstitua la clé. Cependant, sans le toucher du maître, Medivh, elle n'était qu'un simple vieux bout de métal. Heureusement, Khadgar avait connaissance d'un lieu en Azeroth appelé les Grottes du temps capable de faire voyager dans le temps. Medivh du passé et toujours en vie, reconnu la clé qu'il n'avait pas encore confié à Khadgar. Il garda cette clé qu'il devait lui remettre plus tard lorsque celui-ci lui sera envoyé, confiant ne pas pouvoir espérer de meilleur apprenti et remis sa propre clé au Champion d'Azeroth. De retour auprès de Khadgar, ce dernier ne sentant aucune perturbation dans la ligne temporelle, trouva cela incroyable et supposa que Medivh savait ce qui allait se passer dans le futur. La clé en poche du Champion, Khadgar lui demanda d'aider l'Œil pourpre malgré tout ses désaccords avec l'Archimage Cedric, en précisant que la clé lui est liée et non à eux. Le Fils de Medivh Après la réouverture de la Porte des Ténèbres, Maraad partit en Azeroth poursuivre sa recherche de Garona. Il revint brièvement en Outreterre avec Med'an le fils de Garona pour lui demander à Khadgar de rejoindre le Nouveau Conseil de Tirisfal. Khadgar refusa mais proposa la Magistrice Elfe de sang Dalynnia Rognebrèche pour le remplacer. L'Archimage désira ensuite s'entretenir avec Med'an qui malgré la honte de son héritage, révéla à Khadgar être le fils de Garona et de Medivh. Khadgar lui expliqua alors qu'il s'était rendu compte que Medivh et Garona avaient été condamnés avant même leurs naissances, victimes respectivement de Sargeras et de Gul'dan. Khadgar confia alors à Med'an qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné son existence. Sa seule réalité prouvait que ses parents s'étaient battus contre leurs propres destins et que cela lui octroyait la force de détruire les forces du mal. Se rendant compte que ses parents n'étaient pas responsables du mal qu'ils avaient provoqué, Med'an remercie L'Archimage de lui avoir éclairci l'esprit.Comics World of Warcraft : Tome 11 L'assemblée Le Déferlement Lorsque Jaina appris que Garrosh Hurlenfer marchait sur la cité de Theramore, celle-ci demanda l'aide du Kirin Tor afin de défendre sa cité contre l'envahisseur. Après avoir obtenue une entrevue avec le Conseil des Six, elle se rendis compte que Khadgar faisait maintenant partis du Conseil. Celui-ci vota pour l'intervention du Kirin Tor en faveur de Theramore mais lorsque celle-ci revint après la destruction de la cité en demandant que Dalaran passe à l'offensive et détruise Orgrimmar par le feu afin de se venger, celui-ci refusa, prétextant que si la destruction de Theramore était horrible et que la stratégie de la Horde était abjecte, Dalaran ne s'abaisserait pas à utilise les mêmes moyens immoraux que leurs ennemies. Warlords of Draenor L'Avant-garde de Fer Quand le portail devint rouge et que la Horde de Fer en jaillit ,marchant dans les Terres foudroyées et dévastant Rempart-du-Néant, Khadgar, dont la sagesse et l’expérience n’avaient pas d’égales, fut appelé pour repousser l’invasion. Les Héros d'Azeroth rencontrèrent Khadgar près des corps du Gobelin Eclaireur Pazaztic et de la Gnome Eclaireur Pazerp du SI:7. Après avoir constaté l'invasion, l'archimage se changea en corbeau et partit en informer le Roi Varian Wrynn et le Chef de Guerre Vol'jin. Draenor Une fois en Draenor, l'archimage se dédia à combattre à la fois la Horde de Fer et le Conseil des Ombres du Gul'dan alternativement. En effet, Khadgar connait bien ce démoniste, avec qui son maître entretenait de longues discussions, et qui précipita la chute des royaumes d'Azeroth. Il est même probable que Khadgar ait extirpé certains souvenirs du crâne de Gul'dan alors qu'il utilisait celui-ci pour fermer le portail depuis Draenor pour sauver Azeroth. Favorisant idéologiquement l'Alliance, Khadgar défendra cependant tous les membres de la Horde tant leur aide est précieuse contre la Horde de Fer. Il interviendra même en personne pour permettre aux membres de la Horde d'avoir accès au campement du Kirin Tor, pourtant désormais affilié à l'Alliance. Ce faisant il s'opposera à l'avis de Jaina qui se rangera bon gré mal gré à son avis. Legion Khadgar a découvert le retour de la Légion Ardente en Azeroth et en a informé le Roi Varian Wrynn.Vidéo de présentation de World of Warcraft: Legion Bien qu’il fût incapable d’empêcher Gul’dan d’ouvrir la tombe de Sargeras, permettant ainsi à la Légion d’envahir Azeroth une fois encore, Khadgar est déterminé à trouver un moyen de refermer le portail et de déjouer l’invasion de la Légion. Il sait que les forces combinées des plus grands champions d’Azeroth seront nécessaires pour réussir, alors même que des voix s’élèvent contre une coalition, faisant courir le risque d’une destruction totale par la Légion.http://eu.battle.net/wow/fr/legion/#characters (Descriptif de Khadgar) Dans le Jeu de Rôle Personnalité Dans sa jeunesse, Khadgar suivi avec enthousiasme la voie de la magie. Maintenant, il en comprend les dangers. Et bien qu'il ait accumulé des pouvoirs magiques incroyables, il en a également payé le prix fort, ce qui l'amène à agir tel qu'il semble être, Vieux avant l'âge. Ses paroles sont considérés et réfléchies ; depuis qu'un homme qu'il estimait presque comme un père a été corrompu, sa confiance doit être gagnée. Il continue à accumuler la puissance des arcanes par sens du devoir de protection envers Azeroth contre un mal qu'il ne connaît que trop bien et, sa poursuite de connaissance et de ses ennemis frôle parfois la dévotion. Khadgar entre rarement dans une bataille sans s'y préparer. Il bat en retraite quand cela est nécessaire pour revenir avec suffisamment plus de force pour terrasser ses ennemis. Pendant un combat il commence par jauger son adversaire en augmentant ses propres défenses avant de frapper de manière décisive. il est poussé à détruire complètement ses ennemis démons et orcs mais règle souvent les combats qui surgissent par surprise en se téléportant simplement lui ou ses ennemis loin du champ de bataille.Warcrat The Roleplaying Game : Shadows & Light (Traduit de l'anglais) Possessions *'La pipe de perspicacité de Khadgar' Archimage novateur, Khadgar a créé la première de ces pipes en étudiant avec des acolytes dans Dalaran. Bien que la pipe de perspicacité puisse ressembler à n'importe quelle pipe, elle est plus souvent fabriquée avec un tuyau de bois noueux et un bol profond en os jauni. Des runes ou des lettrages mystiques taillés dans le bol ornent parfois la pipe.World of warcraft The Roleplaying Game : More Magic and Mayhen. (Traduit de l'anglais) *'La Gemme de santé de Khadgar' C'est un saphir parfait, serti de platine, compensé de minuscules diamants. Les pierres semblent rayonner avec leur propre vie mystique. Quand elle est porté ou tenu par une personne, les rayonnements reproduisent le battement de cœur du propriétaire. Le premier de ces bijoux a été crée par l'Archimage Khadgar pour s'assurer de rester en vie lors de ses essais. Depuis lors, d'autres ont pu reproduire cette création. * Bâton de Rempart-du-Néant Ce simple bâton de chêne est gravé de glyphes ésotérique et surmonté d'un globe de cristal nuageux d'un diamètre d'environ 15 CM. Le Bâton de Rempart-du-Néant a été conçu par Khadgar quand il étudiait la magie de la Porte des Ténèbres dans les Morasses Noires et protégeait Azeroth contre une potentiel nouvelle invasion de la Horde. Warcraft le Film Prochainement Livres dont il est l'auteur Comme on peut l'attendre d'un mage puissant et expérimenté, Khadgar est l'auteur de nombreux livres et essais. En voici quelques exemples : * Puissance du Vide * Essais de Khadgar sur la convergence dimensionnelle * Contemplations sur plusieurs mondes Anecdotes * Khadgar a la possibilité de prendre une forme de corbeau , référence à Medivh qui était son maître. * Khadgar a 44 ans lors des événements de Mists of Pandaria. Il est né en l'an -14, et est devenu l'apprenti de Medivh à 17 ans. Lorsqu'il foula Draenor avec l'Expédition de l'Alliance (Beyond the Dark Portal) il est alors âgé de 22 ans. Il doit son apparence plus âgée à une malédiction lancée par Medihv à sa mort. * Il est affilié à la refondation de l'Ordre des Gardiens de Tirisfal et a placé sous son aile le jeune Me'dan. * Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas le Gardien en titre de Tirisfal, il possède en héritage le bâton de Medivh : Atiesh. * Son nom signifie "Confiance" en nain antique.Roman : Le Dernier Gardien D'après les dires de Medivh * Khadgar est l'un des rares mages capable de combattre également au contact à l'aide d'armes tel qu'une épée, ce qui ne manquera pas d'impressionner Turalyon. * Khadgar est l'un des très rares (voir le seule) Mage à maîtriser et manipuler la foudre. * Khadgar est capable de combiner la magie du feu, des arcanes et du givre dans un puissant sort dévastateur. * Dans le film Warcraft, Khadgar sera interprété par Ben Schnetzer. Galerie KhadgarCinematicW2.JPG|Khadgar dans la cinématique de fin de la campagne humaine dans Warcraft 2 KhadgarDarkPortalW2.JPG|Khadgar fermant la Porte des Ténèbres de Draenor dans Warcraft 2 : Beyond the Dark portal Khadgar_Comic.jpg|Khadgar dans la Bande Déssiné Archmage_Khadgar_of_the_Kirin_Tor.jpg|Statue en son Honneur a Hurlevent Khadgar RPG.jpg|Khadgar dans le Jeu de Rôle Khadgar RPG 2.jpg|Khadgar dans le RPG , a Rempart-du-Néant Khadgar_Shattrath .jpg|Ancien modèle de Khadgar (Avant Warlords of Draenor) Khadgar_Manuel WC2.jpg|Khadgar dans le manuel de Warcraft 2 Khadgar_Adventures.png|Khadgar dans le jeu qui n'est jamais sorti Warcraft Adventures Lothar_and_Khadgar.jpg|Lothar et Khadgar artwork-khadgar1-full.jpg Références en:Khadgar Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Mage Catégorie:Archimage Catégorie:Kirin Tor Catégorie:Warlords of Draenor Catégorie:The Burning Crusade Catégorie:Conseil des Six Catégorie:Fils de Lothar Catégorie:Expédition de L'Alliance Catégorie:Personnage de Roman Catégorie:Personnages Historiques Catégorie:Mis en valeur